Harry e Gina, um recomeço
by acciog
Summary: Tudo acabou, a guerra e principalmente Voldemort chegara ao fim. Mas o romance de Harry e Gina, como ficará daqui pra frente?
1. Tranquilidade

_"A varinha não vale a confusão que provoca. - disse Harry […] – Sinceramente, já tive problemas suficientes para a vida toda._"  
Harry pensou em ir direto para a sua cama na Torre da Grifinória, mas antes, colocou a varinha onde ele achava que deveria ficar.  
Rony e Hermione seguiram Harry o tempo todo sem dizer uma palavra, só observando o amigo.  
– Harry - disse Hermione quebrando o silêncio - acho melhor você ir dormir um pouco, sua cara está péssima!  
– É justamente isso que vou fazer - murmurou Harry - O dia foi longo.  
– Pois, é. Muito longo - concordou Rony.  
Os três seguiram até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, que sorria radiante.  
– Pode nos deixar passar? - perguntou Harry.  
– Claro, grande Potter! Como não deixar passar o menino que derrotou o malvado Lord das Trevas? - respondeu ela.  
– Obrigado - disse Harry enquanto os três passavam pelo buraco.  
O salão comunal estava deserto e um pouco bagunçado. Agora, Harry se sentia mais em casa do que nunca.  
– Tudo acabou - disse Hermione sussurrando.  
– Que bom, não é? - Rony deu um sorriso caloroso para ela.  
– Hummm - disse Harry, chamando a atenção dos dois. - Vou dormir, ok?Estou morto!  
Os três riram, e Harry foi até o dormitório dos meninos. Ele deitou em sua cama macia, quente e familiar. Então Harry se deu conta de como estava cansado. Ele sentiu suas pálpebras pesaram e seus músculos relaxarem. Em questão de segundos, Harry caiu em um sono profundo e tranquilo, sem pesadelos, e sem perturbações, como não fazia a meses.


	2. Toda a Verdade

Harry acordou e percebeu que estava sozinho no dormitório dos garotos. Agora ele se sentia completamente descansado, porém, ainda sentia fome e pensou nos elfos domésticos lá em baixo, na cozinha de Hogwarts.  
Ele levantou e vestiu roupas limpas e quentes que estavam ao lado de sua cama. Colocou os óculos e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. _Será que um dia ela vai voltar a arder?_pensou Harry. _Não. Afinal, Voldemort está morto._ Esse pensamento inundou Harry. Tudo terminara. Será que ainda ia demorar muito pra ficha cair? Será que todo ano ele ia esperar que alguém tentasse o matar? E mesmo que ele esperasse esse alguém não viria. Pelo menos Voldemort não viria…  
Harry saiu do dormitório e viu Gina sentada contemplando o fogo da lareira.  
– Gina? - chamou Harry.  
A menina deu um pulo e se virou para ver quem era, embora já soubesse. Gina reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.  
– Desculpe, não quis te assustar - Harry apressou-se em dizer.  
– Não, tudo bem. Eu só estava… Pensando nos últimos… acontecimentos… - murmurou Gina.  
– E não foram poucos… - complementou Harry.  
– É, não foram poucos - repetiu Gina - Mas agora é hora de voltar pra casa…  
– E eu nem sei onde vou morar… Que dizer, não sei se morar com os Dursley é uma boa idéia - disse Harry dando um sorrizinho sem graça.  
– Lá em casa é apertado, Harry, você sabe, mas sempre cabe mais um. Principalmente você que já salvou nossa família muitas vezes. - Agora Gina tinha se virado completamente parar poder olhar Harry melhor.  
– Obrigado Gina, mas ainda não sei o que vou fazer. Se vou fazer o sétimo ano, ou já escolher uma profissão. - disse Harry.  
– Bom, você que sabe. Nós sempre vamos te acolher.  
Os dois se encaram por algum tempo. Harry se perguntou como seria daqui pra frente, e pelo jeito que Gina o olhava, ela parecia estar fazendo o mesmo. De repente ele se sentiu egoísta. Mortes horríveis haviam acontecido e ele pensando no futuro, no seu futuro que seria seguro a partir de agora.  
– Como está sua mãe? Seu pai? Seus irmãos…? Você? - perguntou Harry com cuidado.  
– Todos nós estamos muito abalados ainda. É difícil. E o que mais dói é ver como Jorge está. E não só Fred, - Gina deu uma pequena parada ao falar o nome de Fred - mas Lupin, Tonks… Tonks, minha grande amiga… - Uma lágrima surgiu no canto do olho esquerdo de Gina. Harry nunca tinha visto a menina chorar. Gina era forte, ela sempre foi forte. Harry se sentiu impotente e foi na direção de Gina, para abraça-lá. Porém, antes que Harry chegasse até ela Gina hesitou.  
– Está tudo bem. É que às vezes é inevitável, não é? - Ela deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes para Harry.  
– Gina… - Harry não encontrou palavras. Ele sabia o quanto doía perder alguém que você ama… Então ele abraçou Gina com toda sua força, e pode sentir ela fazer o mesmo. Foi aí que Harry percebeu que tudo havia terminado. A ficha não demorou tanto pra cair, afinal. Mas isso não importava, ele estava com Gina. De repente, era como se ninguém existisse. Era como se os dois tivessem o mundo só pra eles. E talvez eles tivessem.

Gina sentia o mesmo. Eles podiam passar horas, ou até dias, nenhum dos dois se importaria.  
– Harry? - sussurrou Gina quando ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry.  
– Sim?  
– Me promete que nunca mais vai… hum… vai me dar um susto desses?  
– Susto? - Harry franziu a testa, confuso.  
– É - disse Gina cautelosamente. - Esse negócio de morrer e tudo mais…  
Harry sorriu.  
– Eu precisava "morrer". Se não, Voldemort nunca poderia ser derrotado.  
– Você morreu então? - Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas esperando.  
Harry contou resumidamente tudo o que havia acontecido desde o casamento de Gui e Fleur até seu confronto final com Voldemort. Ele contou sobre tudo o que havia visto na penseneira quando Dumbledore ainda era vivo, tudo sobre Snape, tudo sobre Horcruxes, enfim, tudo.

– … e foi isso. Voldemort me carregou até o castelo e a partir daí você já sabe. – terminou Harry.  
– Nossa. - foi só o que Gina conseguiu dizer.  
– Ah, sabe quando eu estava na floresta? Quando Voldemort me lançou a maldição? – Harry não sabia que esse era o melhor momento pra dizer isso, mas resolver dizer.  
– Sei, o que tem? - perguntou Gina.  
– Antes de tudo ficar claro e eu ir pra King's Cross, eu pensei em uma pessoa. Inexplicavelmente, eu pensei em você.  
Gina não encontrou palavras pra isso. Ela ficou olhando dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry. A garota o abraçou com toda sua força, e ele percebeu isso porque estava ficando quase sem fôlego quando a sua barriga de roncou alto, interrompendo os pensamentos dos dois.  
– Que romântico. - murmurou Gina e Harry deu uma gargalha.  
– Vamos à cozinha de Hogwarts comigo? - perguntou Harry.  
– Você sabe onde fica? - disse Gina.  
Ele sorriu ao pensar nos gêmeos.  
– Sim. - Então os dois saíram do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e vagam por Hogwarts.


	3. Culpa

Harry e Gina não seguiram diretamente para a cozinha, apesar da fome louca que os dois sentiam.

Hogwarts ainda estava destruída, claro que não era possível ela ser reconstruída em uma noite, mas ver a sua escola, a sua _casa_assim, causava tristeza e um sentimento de culpa em Harry, e ele não via a hora de tudo estar em seu devido lugar.

– Ei, - chamou Gina vendo que Harry observava uns dos corredores destruídos - não fique assim, afinal, conseguimos o nosso objetivo, não é?

– É, mas isso não diminui meu sentimento de culpa - murmurou Harry.

– Culpa? Ah não! Harry James Potter, me escute - Gina entrou na frente de Harry, pegou as duas mãos dele e olhou nos seus olhos - Todos essa noite estavam lutando contra Você-Sa…, contra Voldemort. Todos estavam dispostos a lutar com você. Todos que lutaram estavam cientes do risco que corriam, e ninguém foi obrigado a nada aqui. Nós lutamos contra pessoas que já mataram por matar, por prazer. Estávamos praticamente abraçando a morte, nos atirando nela. Mas nós estávamos fazendo isso porque a gente tinha pelo o que lutar. O que fazia tudo isso não ser em vão. Nós não lutamos só por você, desculpe Sr. Harry Potter. - ela deu um sorriso mas logo ficou séria novamente - Mas nós lutamos pela nossa liberdade. Nós lutamos acima de tudo por nós, pela nossa paz, pelo nosso mundo bruxo. Nós lutamos por Hogwarts, lutamos por tudo de bom que há em nossa vida.

"Então, não se sinta culpado. Sinceramente. Uma hora ou outra isso ia acontecer. E essa hora foi agora. E agora, conseguimos. Claro, teve os seus sacrifícios. Como toda vitória tem os seus. Toda _vitória_. Então pode parar com isso."

Gina encarou Harry esperando que ele finalmente tivesse entendido.

– Mas, Gina… se eu não tivesse… - começou Harry.

– Ahhh, pelo jeito tudo o que eu disse entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro né? Harry, por favor! - disse Gina irritada.

Harry se encolheu um pouco e depois riu. Gina franziu a testa se irritando ainda mais.

– Qual é a graça? Tem algum palhaço aqui? - Gina soltou mão de Harry e revirou os olhos.

Harry continuou rindo e Gina soltou um riso baixo.

– Pelo menos você entendeu que não tem culpa - disse Gina em tom de vitória.

Harry não disse nada por alguns segundos, mas depois murmurou:

– Obrigado - ele deu uma pausa e pegou as mãos de Gina novamente - por isso.

– De nada - Gina de um sorriso largo.

– Estamos atrapalhando? - perguntou Rony dando um tapinha nas costas de Harry.

– Rony! - disse Hermione que vinha um pouco atrás.

– De forma alguma - Harry se virou e sorriu para os amigos. Em meio tudo aquilo, estar com Gina e ver Rony e Hermione lhe trazia tranqüilidade.

– Harry, nós acordamos um pouco antes que você e pensamos que estaria com fome. Os elfos domésticos então fazendo um banquete delicioso pra vocês lá em baixo. - disse Hermione sorridente, se juntando a Rony e pegando discretamente a sua mão.

– Acertou Hermione, estou faminto! - respondeu Harry sentindo seu estomago dar uma pontada violenta.

– E como estão vocês? - perguntou Gina deixando claro que ela se referia aos dois, Rony e Hermione, juntos.

– Muitíssimo bem - respondeu Rony, abrindo um sorriso.

– E vocês? - perguntou Mione.

Ela uma boa pergunta, mas não tinha resposta ainda. Harry era louco por Gina, e vice e versa, mas eles não sabiam, ou sabiam, mas era cedo demais pra afirmar algo.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu e eles encaram o chão.

– Hum, acho que o banquete já está pronto, porque não vamos todos comer? - disse Hermione vendo que a pergunta tinha incomodado os dois.

– Uma ótima ideia. - disse Gina antes que alguém falasse algo.

Os quatro seguiram pra cozinha falando poucas palavras, principalmente Harry e Gina.

Quando chegaram ao quadro da fruteira, Harry fez cócegas na pêra verde e eles entraram.

Os elfos domésticos aplaudiam e faziam reverências o tempo todo a Harry.

O banquete estava delicioso. Havia dezenas de pudins, frangos, bolos de todos os tamanhos e cores. Várias guloseimas foram servidas de sobremesa, e Harry pensou que ia explodir de tanto comer.

Os quatro agradeceram os elfos que fizeram mais reverências e saíram da cozinha sem saber direito onde ir.


	4. Pós

Os quatro decidiram ir para o Salão Principal, que, ao contrário do que eles imaginavam, estava cheia de gente.

Praticamente todos olharam Harry quando ele entrou no Grande Salão, mas ele não se importou. Ele olhava um grupo muito familiar que estava a poucos metros dele: Neville, Luna, Simas, Dino, Cátia, Susana Bones, Ernesto McMillan, Miguel Corner, Padma e Parvati Patil, e alguns outros, cujo o rosto era estranho. Harry sentiu um aperto no coração em não ver Colin e Lilá junto ao grupo.

– Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina - disse Luna dando um sorrisinho.

Automaticamente, todos se viraram para olhar os quatro.

– Harry! Como é bom te ver… bem - exclamou Cho talvez mais empolgada do que necessário.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar algo, Gina estava do seu lado pegando a mão de Harry, dando um sorriso forçado.

O sorriso de Cho desapareceu.

– Também é bom te ver - disse Harry segurando o riso. Ao disser isso, ele sentiu Gina apertar sua mão com força e doeu - Quer dizer... Ver todos vocês. - acrescentou ele.

– Oi, Gina. - cumprimentou Cho da maneira mais educada possível.

– Oi. - murmurou Gina mal humorada.

Harry teve que segurar o riso novamente, mas Rony, atrás dele, não se preocupou com isso e soltou uma gargalhada fazendo Cho corar um pouco.

– Harry! - Harry se virou e viu a Sra. Weasley olhando na direção deles. Ele andou até ela e a abraçou. Molly o envolveu em um abraço demorado e apertado. Harry se sentiu muito bem em dar aquele abraço nela.

Ele olhou em volta e viu os Weasleys olhando pra ele. Jorge deu abraço em Harry e soltou um choro sem lágrimas. Em seguida, Harry abraçou cada um deles, e sentiu que faltava alguém. Era claro que faltava alguém. Mas quanto tempo Harry levaria pra aceitar isso? E os outros, quanto tempo levariam?

A Sra. Weasley pediu que Harry dormisse na Toca antes que ele decidisse que o que fazer de sua vida. Gina, é claro, ficou muito feliz. Hermione também dormiu lá, depois, ela iria atá a Austrália desfazer o feitiço de memória em seus pais e decidir, assim como Harry, que rumo tomar.

Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram um tempo no quarto de Rony, refletindo sobre tudo. Os três riram e até choraram um pouco, mas foi uma conversa tranquila, que fez bem a Harry.

A Sra. Weasley mandou os três irem dormir, pois o dia amanhã ia seu longo. Ia ser como um "ultimo adeus" a Fred, Tonks e Lupin, seria o enterro deles…

– Hummm, boa noite então - murmurou Hermione timidamente. Harry logo entendeu porque a amiga estava tímida.

– Ahhh. Finjam que eu não estou aqui, se esse for o problema. Ou, melhor - Harry olhou a porque que Molly havia deixado aberta - eu não estou aqui.

Hermione franziu a testa e deu riu alto.

– Não Harry. - disse Hermione suspirando e corando um pouco - está tarde, vou dormir. - Ela deu uma ultimo olhada em Rony, que sorria - Boa noite.

– Boa noite - disseram Harry e Rony, quase juntos.


	5. Adeus

O dia seguinte amanheceu cinza, mas aos poucos o Sol ia surgindo, fazendo uma mescla bonita.

Harry acordou, ficou admirando a paisagem por alguns minutos e depois desceu até o primeiro andar.

Ninguém se virou para ver ele, mas Harry, mesmo assim, pode ver a tristeza no rosto de casa um ali presente.

Harry deu uma olhada pela Toca, e viu Andrômeda Black sentada no sofá segundo uma criança em seu colo. Era seu afilhado, Teddy. Harry sentiu pena daquele garoto, nunca iria conhecer os pais… Mas então, ele de deu conta do quanto os dois tinham em comum. E o bebê não estava sozinho, ele tinha a avó, os Weasleys, o próprio Harry. E não haveria gente tentando o matar a todo o momento. Harry ficou observando a criança, confuso em relação aos sentimentos a Teddy.

Ele começou a olhar a casa novamente. Percy estava sentando em um poltrona, com a cara vazia, com os olhos fitando o chão. Rony e Hermione, que estavam de mãos dadas, estavam sentados ao lado de Jorge no sofá, os três estavam com a mesma expressão de Percy. Gina estava de pé virada para uma estante e parecia estar arrumando algo, mas não parecia entretida com o que fazia. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam na porta, virados de costas para onde Harry estava.

Então Andrômeda se virou para ver quem havia se juntado a ela.

– Harry - cumprimentou ela com a voz baixa.

O garoto correu e a abraçou com força mesmo que não tivesse tido muito contado com ela durante todos os anos que a conhecia.

– Eu… - Harry não encontrou palavras. - Eu sinto muito.

– Todos nós sentimos, Harry - suspirou Andrômeda.

Harry não respondeu nada e observou a mulher se sentar novamente. Ele olhou todos que estavam presente, e se sentiu tão pequeno diante da tristeza que reinava ali, então ele foi até onde Gina estava.

Harry e pegou a mão da menina e ela se virou pra poder olhar ele melhor. Os olhos de Gina eram, assim como de todos, vazios. Harry se perguntou se seus olhos também estavam assim, porque ele se sentia vazio.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando as mãos da menina na dele. Gina colocou uma mão no queixo de Harry e puxou seu rosto pra cima. Eles ficaram de olhando por um bom tempo. O silêncio era completamente estranho na Toca, não pertencia aquele lugar.

Depois de algum tempo, Gina fez sinal com a cabeça pra que os dois fossem pra fora. Harry deixou ela o conduzir, segurando sua mão.

Os dois por um minuto em silêncio, de mãos dadas, encarando o chão.

– Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo - a voz de Gina saiu meio rouca e ela se sentou no chão. Harry sentou ao seu lado e apoiou a cabeça do ombro da menina, ouvindo atentamente sua respiração.

Eles não tinham muito que falar, o vazio chegava a doer, e muito. Mas de certa forma, era bom estar fora da casa.

– Acho que eles estão indo pra lá - disse Gina um tempo depois, vendo um movimento na porta da casa.

– Vamos então - Harry ficou de pé em um salto e estendeu a mão para Gina levantar.

Os dois caminharam até onde Molly e Arthur estavam.

– Ainda bem que vocês já vieram. Já estamos indo. - murmurou Molly.

Então, todos os Weasleys, Andrômeda, Teddy, Harry e Hermione seguiram em silêncio para o oeste da Toca. Harry não sabia pra onde estava indo, nunca tinha visto um cemitério ali pero, mas também nunca houve necessidade de procurar por um.

Eles andaram durante uns dez minutos, até que Harry pode ver alguns retângulos de mármore na horizontal e algumas lápides na vertical, onde deveria estar escrito os nomes dos falecidos. Em meio aos túmulos havia uma tenda grande, apoiada com algumas madeiras aparentemente frágeis. Bom, provavelmente, eram frágeis e estavam sustentadas por magia. Sob a tenda, havia três "mesas" e a cada uma havia um caixão sobre elas. As mesas estavam erguidas, mas ainda sim, dava pra ver as lápides que estavam do lado.

Assim que eles entraram em baixo da tenta, Harry pegou a mão de Gina.

A cena era como um pesadelo. Não aqueles pesadelos em que há monstros por todos os lados ou um maníaco com algo bizarro na mão. Não. Era aquelas pesadelos em que você acorda chorando e suspira de alívio ao acordar; mas a diferença é que Harry não ia acordar… Nem chorando, nem suspirando, nem de forma alguma. Era real. Fred, Tonks e Lupin estavam diante dele, imóveis, pálidos e de olhos fechados.

Harry sentiu Gina apertar com força sua mão e ele fez o mesmo. Logo, os suspiros e os choros começaram a invadir o silêncio.

Harry não sabia o que pensar. Ele queria ver Fred levantar com um sorriso no rosto. Queria ver Lupin e Tonks confortar Teddy que chorava descontroladamente ao seu lado. Harry viu então a lapide que estava do lado do corpo de Fred:

**Fred****Weasley** _(1978 - 1998)_

_"__Toda vitória há seus sacrifícios. O seu sorriso e sua alegria ficara conosco, pra sempre."_

A placa de Tonks e Lupin era uma só, assim como os dois.

**Ninfadora Tonks -****Remo Lupin**

_(1973 - 1998) (1960 - 1998)_

_"__Não existem barreiras para o amor, não existem barreiras para a vida. Toda vitória há seus sacrifícios."_

__Harry sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas e ele as enxugou com a manga da blusa.

Praticamente toda a Armada de Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix estavam presente. Jorge e Angelina ficaram perto um do outro, era como se os dois se compreendessem.

Parecia que o tempo havia parado ali. Gina soltou alguma lágrimas no ombro de Harry e ele a abraçava quando surgia as lágrimas no olho da garota. Os dois não soltaram a mão nem um segundo, nem mesmo quando os amigos vieram abraçá-los. Era uma forma de Harry demonstrar a Gina que ele estaria com ela a partir de agora, independente, do que acontecesse.

O fim do enterro foi sem dúvidas, a parte mais triste de todas. Ver os três descendo lentamente até encaixarem perfeitamente no buraco cavado era doloroso.

As mesmas pessoas que vieram da Toca retornaram a ela, mas agora, Gui e Fleur estavam junto ao grupo.

Ao chegaram a casa, todos param e ficaram na sala, em silêncio, nem saber o que dizer. E todo mundo se espalhou novamente, mas Harry observou em especial Jorge, que foi para um canto sozinho.

Uma voz gritava dentro de Harry: "_Egoísta, você é egoísta!_" Doía muito olhar para Jorge então Harry decidiu ir falar com ele.

– Eu sei como é isso. - começou Harry - Perder uma pessoa que você ama. Eu perdi muitas, e por muitas vezes, pensei que era o fim. E acredite, não foi. Até hoje, quando falam deles, dói. Principalmente meus pais, porque eu posso ser O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas me sinto de certa forma culpado pela morte deles. E, posso ser o Harry Potter, mas por muito tempo eu sofri, sem mãe, sem pai. Sem alguém pra me confortar quando eu era só uma criança. Nunca pude fazer birra, ouvir as histórias que meus pais tinham pra contar. Então, se eu não fosse o Harry Potter, até hoje eu poderia ter eles comigo.

"Fiz amigos, coisa que nunca tinha tido na vida, e encontrei os melhores amigos do mundo. - Ele olhou para Rony e Hermione que estavam conversando um pouco a frente deles, e pelo canto do olho, pode ver Jorge fazendo o mesmo - Encontrei, depois de muito tempo, um lugar onde eu me sentisse em casa, Hogwarts. Depois, conheci a família maravilhosa de vocês. Entendi, finalmente, o significado disso. Então, eu encontrei meu padrinho e alguém que eu podia muito bem considerar um pai, Dumbledore, e de repente, eles foram "arrancados de mim". De novo, me senti sozinho, e queria _morrer_. Pensei que toda a minha vida seria dedicada ao Voldemort e não queria isso. Cheguei a peguntar a Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça como os mortos poderiam voltar, e se Sirius poderia ficar vagando por aí, assim como ele. - Harry deu um suspiro longo. - Então, todos estavam lá, me acolhendo.

"Comecei a olhar Gina com outros olhos, e.. hum…, você sabe. Então pensei em tudo o que poderia ter perdido se meus pais não tivessem morrido. Não quero dizer que a morte deles foi boa - Harry sentiu um nó na garganta. Nunca havia falado diretamente sobre como se sentia em relação a morte dos pais dele com ninguém. -, de maneira alguma. Mas compreendi que tudo vem por uma razão. Se eu não fosse criado pelos Dursleys, talvez não fosse tão durão e maduro pra encarar tudo isso. Se eu não estivesse sozinho na minha primeira viagem para Hogwarts, talvez Ron nunca tivesse entrado naquele compartimento, e eu não conhecia as pessoas que estão comigo até hoje. Talvez não tivesse conhecido Gina, a pessoa maravilhosa que ela é, e como já disse, todos vocês.

"Isso me fez pensar que nem tudo é como a gente pensa que é. A gente pensa que é o fim, mas não, de forma alguma. É apenas um recomeço. Dessa maneira que eu prefiro ver. Até porque, eles vão sempre estar com a gente. Só que agora, nos nossos corações."

Harry não sabia que tinha feio era certo, mas sentia a necessidade e havia feito.

– Sabe… - começou Jorge. Todos ficaram surpresos por ele ter falado em alto e bom som, já que não falava assim desde a morte do irmão - Nenhum deles morreu em vão. Cada um deles lutou. Cada um deles lutou por nós. Para que a gente pudesse ficar em paz em um mundo sem Comensais da Morte, sem… Voldemort.

Todos esperaram e ele continuou:

– Estou falando sério. É triste, muito. Vocês não imaginam como estou me sentindo, e não posso imaginar a dor de perder um filho… - Jorge olhou para os pais e depois pra Andrômeda. - Mas eles morrem de pé. Devemos nos orgulhar por eles terem sido corajosos pra irem até aquela batalha.

"Repito: nenhum deles morreu em vão. E não foram só eles. Digo de todos, Sirius, Dumbledore, até mesmo seus pais Harry - Harry se surpreendeu, mas deixou o rapaz continuar - Todos eles estão lá em cima, olhando por nós. E quem disse que eles se foram pra sempre? Eles estão aqui - Jorge levou a mão até o peito, onde ficava o coração. - Pra sempre. Por mais que alguém tenha tentado tirar isso de nós… Não conseguiram.

Todos ficaram olhando Jorge como se ele tivesse enlouquecido. Mas as poucos, eles foram dominados pela verdade de suas palavras. Eles podiam não estar mais presente fisicamente, mas estariam nos corações de casa um.

De repente, todo o silêncio havia ido embora da casa, todos estavam até sorrindo. Agora sim, Harry podia reconhecer a Toca que conhecia.


	6. Saudade

Harry olhou a porta e decidiu respirar um pouco de ar fresco, sentir cheiro de grama, descansar um pouco mais e recomeçar. Ele se sentou no canto da casa, e ficou contemplando o escuro e o vazio. Apesar de tudo aquilo, Harry se sentiu leve e feliz. Ele tocou a cicatriz que não arderia nunca mais, e um sorriso escapou se seus lábios. Tudo aquilo não havia sido em vão, havia acabado, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo…

– Aliviado? - perguntou Hermione, de pé, ao lado de Rony.

– Acho que sim - suspirou ele olhando para os amigos.

– Podemos nos sentar? - perguntou a menina.

– Porque não poderiam? - respondeu Harry gentilmente. Cada um se sentou em um lado de Harry.

Por um momentos, os três ficaram em silêncio e um filme se passou pela cabeça de Harry. Ele pensou em tudo que havia vivido, e agora, estavam ali.

– Sabe, acho que vamos ter muitas histórias para contar - murmurou Ron, e os três riram.

– Muitas! - concordou Hermione. - Isso daria um bom livro - Brincou a garota. - Falando em livros… Vocês pretendem voltar a Hogwarts?

– Eu não queria, mas talvez volte já que ainda não sei o que fazer ainda - Ron deu uma piscadela para Mione, que revirou os olhos.

– Eu vou - disse Hermione decidida. - Preciso ter todos os anos completos no meu currículo porque pretendo trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, e se não tiver o sétima ano de Hogwarts, pode ser algo muito grave e até mesmo uma mancha nele. E você, Harry?

– Eu não sei, Hogwarts seria uma boa… - seus olhos correram para Gina e tanto Rony, quanto Hermione repararam nisso. - Eu não sei.

– Vocês já conversam? - Hermione perguntou a Harry se referindo a Gina. Na hora, Rony ficou desconfortável com a conversa, não gostava de falar da vida amorosa de sua irmãzinha com o seu melhor amigo.

– Já. Mas… Não. Conversamos, contei a ela os acontecimentos, mas, sobre… nós, não conversamos.

– Espero que não a magoe Harry, ela sofreu muito quando a deixou ano passado - atirou Rony.

– Ron, por favor - disse Hermione antes que Harry pudesse responder algo. - Vá falar com ela, aproveite que está sozinha.

– Você está certa, Hermione. E ah Ron, prometo que se eu quebrar o coração dela de novo, você pode quebrar minha cara, com toda razão. - Harry de levantou e foi na direção da menina. Ele ouviu ainda Hermione repreendendo Rony ao fundo, mas isso não importava, apenas olhava Gina e nas coisas que ele iria falar para ela.

- Estou incomodando? - perguntou Harry atrás da menina.

- Claro que não, jamais atrapalharia - Gina deu um sorriso, se virando para ele.

- Hum, vamos andar um pouco? - perguntou ele um pouco apreensivo.

- Vamos - concordou a garota, saindo na frente dele.

Eles ficaram caminhando um do lado do outro por alguns minutos, em silêncio.

- Percebi que você foi falar com Jorge e seja lá o que você tenha falado a ele, obrigada. Por todos nós. Nos mata ver ele daquele jeito.

- Eu apenas disse que as mortes que entraram no meu caminho fizeram com que eu conhecesse você. Ou seja, tudo tem uma razão.

O silêncio comum durou apenas alguns segundos até Harry quebrá-lo.

- Sabe, Gina… - Harry deu uma diminuída na velocidade dos passos. - eu já contei tudo o que aconteceu desde que fomos caçar as Horcruxes. Já nos, bem, consolamos… Mas ainda não falamos de nós.

As palavras de Harry pegam a menina de surpresa e a confundiram.

- Falar sobre nós? - perguntou ela intrigada.

- Você… não… quer? - De repente Harry se sentiu envergonhado, e pode sentir seu rosto ficar vermelho.

- Não, quer dizer, quero. - Ela deu uma risada boba. - Você só me pegou de surpresa. - Gina ainda estava um pouco confusa. Porque Harry queria falar sobre _eles_? Então existia um eles? Várias perguntas surgiram em sua cabeça, mas a garota continuou em silêncio.

Os dois ficaram quietos, e o constrangimento de Harry aumentou. Ele queria dizer tantas coisas a ela, mas não sabia como, por onde começar…

- Me desculpe Gina. - Ele disse baixinho, fitando o chão.

- Me desculpe?

- É, me desculpe. Eu realmente a magoei no fim daquele ano, mas eu não queria. Eu só não queria te ver sofrer. E ver você e toda sua família assim, abalada… Me sinto culpado. Se eu tivesse me metido na vida de vocês, tudo seria diferente. Se eu não tivesse metido na sua vida em especial. Ahhh, Gina, me descu…

- Pare! - Ela deu um grito um pouco histérico. - Prometa que você nunca mais vai pedir desculpas a mim em relação a esse assunto, ok? Harry, eu fiquei magoada, mas você só queria meu bem. Na verdade, a partir daquele momento, um sentimento de medo me invadiu. Eu fiquei com medo de perder você pra sempre, de acontecer o pior, porque eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Eu acordava e pensava em você, ia dormir pensando em você. Pensando no que estava fazendo, se estava bem, onde estava, com quem - além de Hermione e Rony - estava… Tudo isso não saía da minha cabeça. Ver você naquele dia na sala precisa me trouxe um alívio. Pelo menos você estava vivo, e mesmo você estando preocupado com Voldemort, ver seu rosto foi como se todos os meus pensamentos ruins tivessem ido embora, mesmo no meio de tudo aquilo. E você ainda pede desculpas? Eu senti tudo isso, porque realmente… gosto de você. E ah Harry, como foi difícil para mim. Mas não por culpa sua, não mesmo. Você foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que podia acontecer para mim, e você ainda pede desculpas?

Harry olhou para a menina surpreso com o que ela dizia. Ele não soube o que dizer de imediato, apenas a contemplou.

- Eu queria falar tanta coisa, mas não sei como começar… - Harry chegou mais perto de Gina, olhando dentro dos olhos da garota.

Gina esperou, mas Harry não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça, concentrando-se em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando encontrar palavras.

- Talvez você saiba… - sussurrou Gina, mas Harry pode ouvir claramente.

Ouve um breve momento de silêncio. Então Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para Gina, que tinha os olhos calmos, como se esperasse algo.

- E se eu realmente não souber?

Gina deixou escapar um sorriso bobo, ignorando o pensamento que dizia que Harry iria beija-lá, mesmo ela o induzindo a isso. Mas talvez ele não fosse rápido o suficiente pra pensar nisso, ou talvez, não quisesse.

- Eu não posso fazer nada, e até porque, não precisa dizer algo, Harry.

Ele ficou em silêncio e se aproximou ainda mais da garota. Então, Harry compreendeu que não precisava fazer um 'discurso', ou dizer palavras bonitas à Gina, que só dos dois estarem ali, naquele momento era tudo o que ele sempre quis. Agora Harry podia ouvir a respiração da garota, sentir o calor que vinha do seu corpo… Gina não se movia, apenas deixava Harry se aproximar. O garoto colocou as suas mãos na cintura da garota e a beijou.

Aquele beijo foi diferente de todos os outros. Aquele beijo havia mais intensidade, havia saudade. De repente, era como se os dois estivessem em uma daquelas várias tardes que passaram nos jardins de Hogwarts, ou talvez pudessem viver todas aquelas tardes, todos os dias… As mãos de Harry passaram da cintura às costas da menina, assim, os dois ficavam abraçados um com o outro. Não se sabe quanto tempo ficaram ali, por Harry, eles poderiam ficar ali pra sempre… Os dois se soltaram e Gina deu um sorriso.

- Como pude passar tanto tempo sem isso? - A pergunta escapou dos lábios de Gina. Aquilo era uma coisa que ela não queria falar em voz alta, havia muita coisa que ela preferia guardar pra si mesma. Palavras doces não combinavam muito com ela, mas quando Gina estava com Harry, as palavras saiam com uma naturalidade desconhecida na maioria dos casos. Quando estava com ele, em momentos de paz, era como se ela estivesse completa, era como se ela não precisasse ser tão durona e forte como é o tempo todo. Ela poderia deixar seu lado meigo aflorar sem medo de ser julgada. Gina se sentia bem ao lado de Harry.

- Honestamente, eu também não sei. - Respondeu Harry, também se deixando levar pelo sentimentalismo do momento. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um momento.

- Que melação! - Gina deu uma gargalhada. Ela ficou um minuto em silêncio e pegou a mão de Harry e a segurou com toda sua força, assim como fizera no enterro. - Vida nova a partir de agora. - murmurou.

- Vida nova. - Concordou Harry, beijando a garota novamente, agora segurando em seu rosto. Aquele beijo foi muito mais calmo, como se estivesse realmente marcado o termino de uma fase difícil da sua vida, e com Gina ao seu lado. Assim como havia começado, a primeira pessoa que ele havia visto antes de entrar no mundo da magia.

- Vamos entrar, o dia foi longo - disse Harry puxando a menina pela mão e entrando pela casa.


End file.
